


Hagalaz

by kitrinlu



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitrinlu/pseuds/kitrinlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the war</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hagalaz

**Author's Note:**

> Written as the beginning of an Ancient Runes round robin at [Hogwarts is Home](http://community.livejournal.com/hogwartsishome), but I think it stands ok on its own. Based on the rune [Hagalaz](http://www.sunnyway.com/runes/meanings.html), meaning destructive, uncontrolled forces, testing, trial, pain, loss.

The air was thick with smoke, cloying and choking. Bill laid his burden down, another body to join the silent dead. The chamber was oppressive, a reminder that, despite the victory won and the richly-deserved celebrations, many had lost as much as they had gained.

This one was a girl; so young, he thought, so young. He had never met her before, and he was selfishly grateful. Her face was pale and cold, but serene. Had she known, in her final moment, that death was imminent? Had it hurt? Had she left loved ones to mourn her passing?

A drop of moisture splashed onto her face, then another, and Bill realised that he was crying.


End file.
